


How About You Make Me?

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, it's the 2nd half if you really want to skip the context & get to the juicy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: Admiring your gorgeous partner in bed one morning, you couldn't help but have some dirty thoughts. Unfortunately, Ignis was always on-call with the Citadel. You would have to convince him to stay to get what you wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes flitting open, you winced as the yellowy morning light spilled in from the window on the other side of the room. You could already tell it was too soon for the likes of you to be awake, as you squinted to find the habitually early riser still lying next to you in bed, sleeping peacefully.

Ignis, _sleeping in._ What a rare sight to behold.

The brunette laid still with one arm at his side, while the other draped over his midsection. A warm glow casted across him, illuminating the faint little spots flecked here and there on his face. His hair, reflecting light with a more golden hue, was messier than ever and had a few strands lying against his forehead. Ignis breathed deeply but quietly, his chest rising and falling beneath the sheets. You couldn’t help but stare when he looked so angelic and pure.

It didn’t take long for you to come up with some thoughts that weren’t so.

Your gaze trailed from his perfectly shaped lips down to his collar where his white button-up shirt parted. Normally he’d be wearing sleeved pajamas or even a simple t-shirt, but he was so very tired last night and your reeled him into your arms and convinced him to come to bed, so he’d passed out in partial work garb. Now, you were wondering what else you could convince him to do. After all, you were his special lady, his lover… and you seemed to have special powers over this man that no one else had. Ignis took much pride in seeing you happy, and you thought that it would _very_ much make you happy to see him writhing beneath you–-that peaceful look on his face turned lustful and longing. His delicate lips spread apart to moan your name…

Suddenly, you didn’t feel so tired anymore.

You scooted yourself closer and carefully climbed over him, hovering over him with your cleavage just inches away from his chest. You leaned in and kissed his bottom lip ever so softly as you began to caress his scalp, carding locks of his messy hair between your fingers.

You felt Ignis’s face twitch, his lips spreading into a smile. You let yourself lay against Ignis’s body now as his arms wrapped around your waist and back, pulling you in for a warm embrace. The brunette kissed you back firmly but gently.

“Good morning.” You said, in an airy, singsong voice as the kiss tapered off. Your sleepy lover opened his mouth to reply, but his expression quickly fell as he was interrupted by an unpleasant sound.

**_‘Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.’_ **Ignis’s phone chimed and convulsed from the bedside table.

“Well, it almost was.” He murmured. He had definitely detected the disappointment on your face, but reached up and gave you an affectionate brush of the cheek as he started to sit up. “Excuse me, sweetheart.”

You pouted, rolling back to your side of the bed. Ignis then cleared his throat and answered the phone.

“Ignis Scientia.” There was a long pause. His voice still had a congested, tired edge to it.

“Is that so?”

You waited anxiously as he drew a breath.

“Do you require my assistance right away?”

You were glad his back was turned to you as you rolled your eyes, but the flop against the bed was definitely audible. That was it. Morning ruined.

You’d pulled the sheets up to your nose, but Ignis shifted quietly on the edge of the bed and looked back at you questioningly. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes before he turned back towards the window.

“Well, I do have quite a few things to take care of today but I will see to it as soon as possible.”

You perked up, shooting a curious look that Ignis didn’t see. You sure hoped you counted as one of those things that needed taking care of.

“Yes, I will meet you there. Goodbye.” The man pressed a button on the touchscreen of his phone, then set it aside with a clack.

As soon as he was finished with the call, you were against his warm back, wrapping your arms around him. Ignis caressed your arms, then comfortingly patted your hands.

“I’m sorry dearest, I do have many things to do today.”

“Taking care of your girlfriend isn’t one of them?” You rebutted in the most innocent tone you could muster at the time. It was childish, but you squeezed tighter in protest, leaning your face into his shirt. By the gods, he smelled _good._

You let go as he pried gently at your fingers. He held onto one of your hands as he shifted to face you with furrowed eyebrows. _Oh no._ ‘Sad Puppy Iggy' was an expression that seemed to be reserved just for you. You were starting to feel a little bad about making him feel bad.

“I’ll have you know that taking care of you is very high on my list of personal priorities.” He took a moment to kiss your hand before grabbing his glasses and slowly getting up to unbutton his wrinkled shirt. “I will do whatever you desire later. That’s a promise.”

You sat in defeat for a moment. Perhaps he’d change his mind with a little special attention.

Ignis stepped over to the armoir on the side of the room across from the bed. His back was turned from you, but you watched as he undid the final buttons on his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He opened one of the drawers of the armoir and began rummaging for a fresh shirt, but all you could focus on was his long, svelte yet toned frame, and you realized that it was now or never.

Just as the brunette was unfolding a dark striped undershirt, you had slid off the bed and crept up behind him. He’d noticed the sound of the ruffling sheets, but was taken off guard by your hands reaching around to touch his abdomen and he froze in place holding the shirt.

_“Iggy.”_ You practically whispered. “Stay with me.” Even you were surprised at how desperate you sounded. Maybe a little embarrassed.

He looked back at you over his shoulder before speaking affectionately. “You know that I would always choose to, however–”

“You’ll stay here.” You cut him off, blushing a little as you reached down to unbutton his pants. 

_“(Name).“ _Ignis hesitated, before replacing the shirt over the side of the drawer. He pulled your wrists away more forcefully than before and faced you with somewhat of a stern look–but it didn’t fare well against you, standing there in your short black nightgown with half your chest there for the taking in. His soft green eyes definitely crawled down your body before making contact with your face again, and he was most likely hoping you hadn’t seen it. He pursed his lips together. He couldn’t resist you.

Ignis inhaled audibly, pushing up his glasses. “Tell you what…” The man paused, looking down at you with heavy, interested eyes. “How about you _make_ me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“…How about you _make_ me?”**  
**

Ignis’ words pressed some buttons deep inside you. You hadn’t expected him to let you have him so easily, but here he was standing before you bare-chested and with his pants partially undone by your hands, staring down at you expectantly. You’d wanted his full attention, and now you had it.

You flashed the man a satisfied grin, running each of your fingers down his tight stomach before your hand hesitated on the hem of his trousers.

A small smirk appeared on Ignis’ lips before he spoke lowly. “Don’t make me change my mind, now.”

You didn’t intend to.

The force with which you shoved him back into the armoire fazed even the brunette as you got up on your toes and kissed him roughly, digging your fingernails into his shoulders. You only saw Ignis’ eyes dilate momentarily before he snapped them shut and drew you tightly against him. He tilted his head sideways to let your tongue slide into his mouth and it wasn’t long before you could feel his warm hands riding steadily up your thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His willingness reminded you just how sharp he was. It wouldn’t technically be his fault for being late if you took him for yourself. This way, he could remain a hardworking and dutiful man as well as your devoted lover. You wouldn't want to let him regret this decision. You wanted to make him feel wonderful.

But Ignis didn’t quite make it easy for you. Even as you kissed deeply, you were annoyed at how at how refined and reservedly he kissed you. He continued to curl his tongue around yours lazily while you attempted to jam yours down the tall man’s throat. You were equally annoyed at how he kept stroking your hips lightly, not daring to wander beneath your waistband and dig into your panties. At the same time, Ignis glared down at you challengingly, emptily eyefucking you while pretty much everything about your expression and body language exuded need for him. He was taunting you by being obnoxiously collected. You were taking control, but Ignis was having _his_ fun with you.

That is, until you undid his zipper and started palming him under his pants.

Almost instantly, those teasing pair of jades were fighting rolling back into Ignis's head while you bit down on his lower lip, stroking his stiff member through his boxer-briefs. As you did so, you felt the puffs of air from his nose growing heavier and quicker. You’d convinced Ignis to play back with you by rubbing your moist folds through your underwear.

The height differences as you faced one another, restrictively lodged against a piece of furniture, made the foreplay challenging. It was evident that you weren’t going to get anywhere like this, so you eventually broke free with a sharp inhale, and he allowed you to pull him away from the armoire and push him onto the bed behind you.

Your partner grinned up at you as he scooted back on the bed so that his legs were just hanging over the edge. He watched you while you swiftly peeled your nightgown off over your head, then dropped your panties to the floor. As you pulled Ignis’ pants down to his thighs, he marveled at your body like it was a beautiful artifact. His hard cock brushed against your inner thigh while you climbed over him. Then Ignis caressed your breasts softly and let out a pleased sigh when you leaned over to kiss and nibble his neck.

“Feeling a bit peckish, are we?” Ignis teased. You chuckled breathily into his ear while nibbling at his lobe. You could detect the fresh, sweet yet spicy scent that still loomed around his hair. Unfortunate that he was going to need to shower again when you were done.

Reaching down to take hold of him, you rubbed his head over your entrance to show him how wet you were before sinking yourself down over him. He filled your insides all the way to your cervix and you didn’t hesitate to start moving up and down at a slow pace. You rested your hands on your lover’s shoulders for balance, and Ignis gently wrapped his fingers around your hips. Once you were sure things were comfortable for both of you, you flashed him a smile and started to bounce against him with your weight.

You noticed Ignis’ nostrils flare. He squeezed his eyes shut, hissing while you rode him. His long cock hitting deep in your walls sent rough waves of pleasure up your abdomen as his grasp tightened on your hips. When he opened his eyes again, he was gritting his teeth and struggling to keep eye contact with you, the movement of your breasts stealing his focus away. He kept his glasses on in order to take in every beauty mark and fine detail your body had.

You kept your gaze on his flushed face, parting your lips and making small _“ah, ah”_ sounds to the rhythm of your movement. That got Ignis’ face looking even more screwed up and he even moaned for you–the sound of which sent a tingle up your spine. You kind of wished you could capture his erotic expression permanently, but it brought you great pride knowing this sight was reserved for you.

“Does… does it feel good, Iggy?” You managed to get out through your noises.

“Y-yes, _darling–_” His breath hitched as he nodded. “_Yes._”

Just when you thought he might come soon, you slowed down and leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips. Your tongues mingled sloppily together while you raised and lowered your hips, slowly dragging yourself along the shaft of his throbbing member. He tried to keep it together for as long as possible, but you could tell by Ignis’ hasty kisses that he was growing impatient. He needed to come.

“_(Name)._” The brunette took you by surprise, forcing your waist down as he rolled his hips up into you. You met each other in the middle, matching his rhythm as you rode him harder and faster, creaking the mattress underneath you. You kissed him more, moaning into each other’s mouths while you recklessly tangled your fingers in his locks.

Ignis breathed heavily. His cock twitched before spewing his seed deep inside you, with you following close behind as you ground down into his final thrusts for release. Arms enveloped you soon after you collapsed against his chest, panting into your lover’s ear. Your insides convulsed around him for a few seconds before you laid limp in the crook of his shoulder.

You rested like this, bathing in the morning sun now shining brightly through the window while Ignis reached up to stroke your hair. You stretched out your legs carefully, feeling some of his thick seed dribble out of you while he slid out. Your rapid heartbeat slowed itself against his warm chest. After a couple minutes of silence, you raised your head to look Ignis in the eyes.

“And now you stay and cuddle me, right?” You half-joked, running your fingers down the brunette’s jaw line. He smiled genuinely.

“I’ll hold you this evening for as long as you want. And…” Ignis paused, pursing his lips together before they grew into a devilish smirk. “Then I’d like to have my turn with you.”


End file.
